Hanabi
by berrychi84
Summary: Grimmjow stretches the boundries of Ichigo's /You can come see me any time, as long as I'm not at school or you show yourself to anyone that will cause a problem./ He also realizes that fireworks make a good distration.


Title: Hanabi  
Paring: GrimmIchi  
Rating: PG-16 for language and sex talk.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. KT has not returned my calls... TTTT

If there was one thing Grimmjow Jaggarjaques liked about is agreement with Kurosaki Ichigo, it would be the fact that the Espada was allowed to come see the boy whenever he wanted, as long as it wasn't during school or in some obvious place where people could see them.

Like now, for instance. The Arrankar had just shown up out of that little black hole of his in the middle of a fall festival. Ichigo looked about ready to kill the teal haired man as he pinned the teen effectively to the ground behind an out grove of trees and bushes. There was many… _choice_ words thrown at the offending hollow.

"Bastard! Do you _want_ us to get caught?! My family is right _THERE_ for fucks sake!"

"Mmn, but isn't that what makes this all the more thrilling, Shinigami? The knowing that you might get caught makes you horny, doesn't it?"

The orange haired teenager growled, heat rising to his face. "We aren't doing this _here_, and that's final. Now get the fuck off me before one of them notices I am gone!"

"They are too busy enjoyin' themselves to notice you're gone, and besides… it's a festival. They'll think you went off to get something. You're a big boy now aren't you? You don't need to tag by your father and hold his hand anymore do you?"

"Fucking _bastard_. I swear sometimes-."

"And your no's don't always mean no. Some times they mean 'not right now but keep asking and ok' or 'hurry up or it really will mean no'. But usually they mean 'I'm a retard that doesn't know that I really want to fuck at the moment, so you better show me exactly how much I do want it, Mr. Sexy Espada'."

"…I never knew you were so self absorbed, Grimmjow. Do you have a picture of your self framed in your room, Mr. Sexy Espada?"

"Yeah, right next to the picture of my mother. Don't be a fucking twat, we both know how sexy and good lookin' you think I am. Other wise you wouldn't let me get away with half the shit I do. Like this situation, for example."

"I thought it was because you were a sex god?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Prick."

"Only for you, _Ichigo_."

Fireworks exploded overhead, showering the couple in bright lights of orange. It was then the Espada noticed the Shinigami's clothing. He smirked.

"Ya look good in a blue kimono… though it looks kinda stuffy. I should get you out of there."

Grimmjow grinned at how fast the teen turned the opposite colour of his clothing. "Did I mention you're a prick? A big fucking-."

"-Sexy-."

"-Prick. Now get off me, seriously."

More fireworks exploded above, this time in waves of blue and green and gold. Dark eyes glared up defiantly into dark blue ones, and the Espada sighed. Ichigo thought it was a sigh of defeat, until the teal haired man pulled him up and into his lap. It was an awkward position, one Ichigo had only ever been in once (They had taken a day to explore different positions. Ichigo found that he didn't like many, while Grimmjow on the other hand loved any position that made Ichigo feel uncomfortable) and it made him at a loss for words. It was just one of those moments that rarely happened between the two. They were always fighting or bickering or just _fucking_ and there was not time for the soft part of their love… or whatever you want to call it. Grimmjow and Ichigo were just that type of a couple that didn't need a fluffy relationship every now and then to keep things going. Action all the time worked fine for them.

But as they sat there, the smaller of the two relaxing slowing into the larger man's lap, Ichigo briefly wondered if what they had was anything normal. He felt Grimmjow's mask press into the side of his head, and all thoughts of normal dispersed. Of course this wasn't normal. One was a hollow, an Espada of Aizen's army; the other a Shinigami, only with a hollow side. They were different yet so much the same and regardless of what sides they were on, if it worked why change it?

Another set of fireworks exploded, Ichigo catching them bouncing off the man's eyes. The teen suddenly had the urge to kiss the Espada, hard, and forget that his family was only yards away. Of course, that was until the big lug opened his mouth.

"You really do fall for the sappy bull shit don't you? Don't lie to me, I see that blush. Some times you can be like glass, Shinigami."

A huff. "And you are as dense as a brick wall. Remind me never to think of you as a romantic bastard again."

"Right, cuz I'm a _sexy_ romantic bastard. And this _sexy_ romantic bastard wants to fuck. Now."

"You know what? I liked you better as a fucking sexy prick."

"Me too."


End file.
